It is known that aorta contains extractable factors which inhibit endothelial cell growth in culture and vascular proliferation in vivo. This study aims at isolating the molecules responsible for this tissue; determining whether they are synthesized by smooth muscle cells in culture, and determining whether the crude material inhibits the growth and metastases of some tumors in animal models.